


《他是星灵族》70

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》70

70  
赫宰与东海起口角的翌日清早，东海虽未践行那句“我要回木浦了”，但也在一气之下搬回了公司宿舍住。

结果东海刚一进宿舍，正迎上准备出门的厉旭。  
厉旭见东海眼眶又红又肿，心下立刻猜到原因，觉得好笑，便说：“你还真把宿舍当自己娘家了，受了气就跑回来，李赫宰知道吗？”  
东海没说话，低烧灼得他浑身摇摇欲坠，直接跌进厉旭怀中，砸得这位块头本就不大的室友一趔趄。就在厉旭欲要出声抱怨时，东海低声喃喃：“我讨厌李赫宰。”  
厉旭无语，横观竖看都是小情侣闹别扭，他才不要浪费一早练声的宝贵时间用于调解这点恩怨。  
但东海还在发烧，厉旭也不能放着他不管，便将外套脱下，回屋烧好热水，备上一排退烧药与止痛药，再把人安置到卧室床上。  
清晨六点，东海上课的时间是早上九点，厉旭心说歇一会儿是一会儿，临走前不忘关照道：“我先出门练声了，有事给我打电话。”  
片刻后，床上的东海委屈地开口：“没办法联系你，李赫宰把我手机砸坏了。”  
厉旭愣了愣，踌躇着要如何安慰。  
却见东海又抱着被子呜咽起来：“首尔人太坏了，李赫宰是最坏的那个。”  
好在没多久后，服用了药物的东海沉沉睡去。  
梦里交错着出现往日的一幕幕。  
火车的卧铺上，灯光昏暗的高中宿舍里，赫宰声音温和，一句又一句：“我会一辈子对你好。”  
时光让曾经的温情斑驳，首尔到慕尼黑路途遥远，纵然有片刻的勇气跨越千山万水，但两年没在一起生活过，很多事情都会在无形中改变。

不过任何事的发展都有好有坏，就譬如说，东海哭湿两条枕巾的同时，亦终于将憋闷在胸中的情绪抒发，体温也逐渐回落至正常的数字。  
两个月的低烧，终于在激烈的争执后画上句号。

又过去一天。  
距离素拉姐的婚礼还有两天。  
也是东海不肯搭理赫宰的第二天。

一上午的理论课，课间的教室充斥着瞌睡的抱怨。  
艺大的学生不多，多一个、少一个都很显眼。  
因此除却有人因犯困而精神不佳，也有从教室外回来的人发现班级后排坐着的陌生学生——头戴毛线帽，光一副口罩遮住大半张小脸，眼镜像直接架在口罩上，从外在看只辨得出是个长腿的瘦子。  
因为艺大的课程并不对外公开，有人疑惑：“那位是谁啊？”  
窸窣的声响传进东海耳畔，就循声回头，只一眼——靠，李赫宰。

于是东海起身，挪到后排那位“陌生人”旁边，对注目过来的同学介绍：“是我的朋友。”  
赫宰侧头看了眼东海，虽在外人看来是人形口罩调转脑袋的方向，但东海知道赫宰正注视着自己，便颇不自在地咳嗽几声。等众人的目光回到台前的老师身上后，才贴近赫宰的耳朵悄声道：“你真讨厌。”  
赫宰听了，反还笑笑，接着就将右手扣在东海藏于桌下的左手上，摸到了他俩的戒指，于是低下嗓音回他一句：“我来接我老婆放学，你看见我老婆了么？”  
话音刚落，赫宰见东海整张脸都红了。  
知晓对方只是在闹脾气，其实心里早就原谅了他七七八八，便更大着胆子将东海整只手包裹在掌心揉弄，心想着反正是在桌板下，动作幅度也愈发放肆。

东海想过打开赫宰的手，但怕动静太大惊扰到旁人，便翻过空白的琴谱，用铅笔于上面写到：  
‘狗崽子李赫宰，我讨厌你，等了你一天才来找我，我要和你离婚……’  
下笔如流，任别人看来就是美丽少年以万千灵感书写动听旋律——其实东海是将希澈教他的骂人脏话写满整一张琴谱。  
最后一句：  
‘但是，李赫宰，我爱你。’  
赫宰看了，险些笑出声来。  
接着东海拿起橡皮，将上面骂人的脏话全部擦掉，甚至转折语“但是”都抹去，因为……  
我爱你，没有任何条件。

被擦皱的琴谱只留一句：李赫宰，我爱你。

熬了一上午的课终于结束，不仅学生，老师连带着解放，中午只有一项任务：奔赴食堂。  
东海却对赫宰使眼色，快下课前，他们约好在教学楼后的琴房见面。

两人分头行动，赫宰由于不是本校学生，所以比东海迟了一刻钟才找到琴房的具体位置。  
进入东海所说的那间琴房后，赫宰惊愕发现东海手上捧着的半截电器——李东海，竟然？  
东海憨笑：“趁你来之前，我把监视器拆掉了。”  
赫宰：？？？  
东海咬了下嘴唇，对赫宰伸爪子：“反正要是被发现了，就从赫宰那里报销啦。”  
看来东海对他依然有些余下的脾气。  
赫宰无可奈何地笑道：“到你老了，应该开个‘李东海博物馆’，专门展出你这辈子拆坏的物件，我看能摆满两层楼。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
东海正傻笑着，赫宰拽住他圆乎乎的小爪子，向自己怀中用力，接着将重心不稳的东海抱进怀里：“海海，我好想你，别再气我了，都是我不好。”  
东海也张开手臂，搂上赫宰的脖子，嘴里甜糊糊地嘟囔：“其实我昨天晚上就不生你气了。”  
“那昨天白天还生气吗？”  
“你猜。”  
赫宰没有回应东海的傻话，舌头撬开对方的嘴唇，吻得小心翼翼，尽量不刮到他的矫治器。  
一吻结束，赫宰捧着心爱人的脸蛋，细细打量他的小凸嘴在金属丝的拉扯下齐整不少，更像个完美无缺的洋娃娃。  
然而赫宰见东海习惯性地顶牙调整，脸上划过轻微的痛感，都叫他心疼不已，便将心里的话说出来：“我真希望能回到你整牙的前一天，哪怕提前回国，都不要你去做手术。”  
东海理解赫宰的关心，不过还是开口道：“这是我的选择，而且…赫宰已经是厉害的大人了，我也要变得更坚强嘛。”  
“我不是…”  
赫宰眼神一黯。  
我不是什么厉害的大人，我甚至没办法公开我最心爱的人是你。

不过赫宰不愿再让东海难过，便只说：“嗯，我的海海已经很坚强了。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海傻乐，并翻开厚厚的琴谱，“那，赫有完成我之前交代给你的任务吗？”  
“你说歌词吧。”赫宰亦从背包中将东海之前给他的曲谱找出，“今天来的第二件事就是把它交给你。”  
“你写好啦？”  
“嗯。”赫宰搔搔头，有些不好意思，“你经手了那么多专业作品，我写得肯定不够好。”  
“谁说的，起范跟我说过你有很多特别的灵感。”东海要他不必妄自菲薄，说着，接过赫宰的歌词簿，“我看看啊…”

与东海凌乱的“鬼画符”不同，赫宰字迹工整，笔锋有力，还能透过歌词簿看出一些被擦掉的铅笔痕迹——赫宰有事先用铅笔绘制了方便写字的横线，碳素笔抄记下歌词后，才拿橡皮抹去了多余的记号。  
东海发觉后，还没细看歌词，心头便涌起一阵感动：赫宰并没有变，他永远待事认真，尤其是东海交代的大小事，他都有好好去做。

不过推敲起每句歌词的意味，东海又笑开来，一双大眼睛眯成了明亮的月牙，冲着赫宰：“你这歌词才不是写给姐姐的呢。”  
赫宰吞咽口水，颇不好意思：“…谁叫李素拉婚前狂躁症，我竞挨她骂了，还要给她凑齐整整一首美好祝愿，这不是强人所难嘛。”  
“切，那是你总不回家，姐姐才气你的。”东海的目光回落至歌词，也有些害羞了，“你这写的…你哪儿知道姐姐跟姐夫有没有去过海边看烟火。还有…还有圣诞节倒在雪地里大笑这种事…”  
“来宾觉得浪漫不就完了。”  
听赫宰的语气，东海拿还跟姐姐生气的弟弟没办法，而且…他也不讨厌这个歌词，或者说…  
东海的一边膝盖半跪在琴凳，手臂攀在赫宰的脖颈间：“你可真是个坏家伙。”  
“总说我是坏家伙。”赫宰的手钻进东海腰肢轻轻揉捏，“你真知道什么是坏家伙吗？”  
东海明白对方意有所指，便偏过头，语气羞赧：“我嘴里的怪兽会咬断你的坏家伙。”  
“你不是最喜欢它了嘛？”赫宰怼着东海的脸蛋亲吻。  
“才没有。”  
赫宰见他的宝贝欲迎还拒，便给到被东海暴力拆卸下来的监视器一个眼神：“我就不信你只是怕被拍到咱俩在琴房琴瑟和鸣。”  
“讨厌。”  
“讨厌什么？”赫宰轻笑，“话说回来，从我回国后咱们还没有…”  
东海赶忙吻住赫宰，片刻后松开嘴，脸蛋通红：“那，不可以把琴房弄脏。”  
“嗯，别怕。”说着，赫宰从随身携带的背包里翻找出套子和润滑液，“今天戴套上你，不会让你下午不舒服的。”  
东海吃惊于赫宰的包中竟装着这些玩意儿，便瞪去一眼：“我要跟警察举报你了。”  
“合法夫妻哪里归警察管啊，你少给人家公职人员找事儿了。”赫宰坏笑着用牙齿撕开套子的塑封，“再说我也没打算干扰你练琴，你继续弹，正好我还没听过这歌的完整版，当是提前排练了。”  
“你…”东海委屈。  
然而赫宰知道宝贝不会拒绝，就干脆耍流氓到底：“总之咱们各干各的，都不耽误。”

为了方便事后收拾，两人只将裤子拽下些，袒露出性器。  
而且说是各干各的，东海最后还是被赫宰抱坐在腿上，并能感受到涂抹了大量润滑液的后穴被对方的分身缓缓填满。  
与此同时，指下的琴键错按，原本平缓的旋律支离破碎，赫宰向上顶弄的同时调笑：“要专心弹琴啊，海海。”  
东海口中呜咽，扭过头，潮红的脸上带着埋怨：“你真坏。”  
赫宰听罢，扶着东海的屁股抬高些，并加快了身下操干的速度：“这才叫坏呢。”  
旋即琴房里响彻着肉体碰撞的声响，以及东海曲不成调的琴音。  
东海憋着不叫出声，只重重喘息，反还刺激赫宰更用力地拔出挺入。  
一时间，肉穴交缠着性器的水声黏腻，套子上自带的润滑剂被挤出白沫，四溢在东海撑开的后穴褶皱之间。  
赫宰掌掴东海屁股一下，果然戴着套子更显游刃有余：“叫啊。”  
于是东海唇边压抑的呻吟脱口而出：“哥哥…我…我可不可以…先不要…”  
说着，东海不堪身后的肉棒抽插，整个手肘覆上黑白琴键，只听杂音轰鸣，琴盖也因两人身躯的晃动砸下。  
东海紧闭双眼，以为会被琴盖砸中，然而半天过去，只感受到赫宰身下的动作停了片刻，便睁开眼，发现赫宰及时用手接住了琴盖，并缓缓压下。  
赫宰还笑了声：“别怕，我在你后面呢。”  
这之后，东海拽住身前环抱自己的胳膊，迎合对方的动作，主动了不少。

做爱这种事哪可能各干各的，不消多时东海就快要缴械投降，嘴中讨饶：“哥哥，别弄脏钢琴…呜呜…拜托…”  
话音刚落，东海身子一轻，竟被赫宰直接抱起来，缓步踱到琴房角落的暗窗前，再将他压上窗沿，继续背入式的操弄。  
暗窗之外，是种满梨树的封闭甬道。  
东海被身后的男人攥紧肩膀，后穴的爱液如注般滴落。赫宰顶他的力道过大，就一齐撞开暗窗的边沿。  
接着，户外，午后的阳光洒向浸在性爱中的肉体上，东海蜜色的脖颈间布满汗珠，背贴在赫宰滚烫的胸膛，嗔道：“你干嘛这么用力呀…”  
赫宰眼中，东海原本乌黑的眼珠被温暖的日光染上玻璃似的剔透光泽，且无论嘴中如何抱怨，但身体一直承着他不留情面的抽插，就搂紧对方腰肢，龟头抵在肉穴的敏感点上缓缓摩擦：“你真可爱。”  
东海咬着牙关，面对开了缝的窗户，不敢再大声叫床。  
而后赫宰吻他，帮他化解紧张，体内的G点也难负如此的挑弄。  
快要射时，手往上抓，像落水的人寻一根援救的绳子。  
接着，暗窗敞开的那点缝隙之间，闯进春日长得低矮的梨树枝条。东海屈起右手五指向上一勾，抓满一手纯白的梨花。  
花瓣抖落，颤巍巍落在已经出精的东海头顶。  
而漂亮的少年在高潮过后短暂地失去知觉，只伏在他心爱人的身下不停喘息，并带了哭腔嘟囔：“也给我吧…把赫的…全都给我…”  
如此说着，纵然赫宰能再撑一会儿，但不愿拂了美人的意，就将陷进体内的肉棒暂且拔出，飞速摘掉套子，旋即再进入，打桩几十下，亦粗喘着射精。

半年未尝到的肉味，东海夹不住体内的精液，任由汩汩液体在穴口处打着转流下，淌了一腿。  
上半身，白色的衬衫仍好好穿着，一头微卷的长发上铺了几瓣梨花。  
东海展露出情欲消退后的单纯，并唤对方名字：“赫，抱抱我。”  
然而，暗窗之下，他两条紧实的腿却连带腿肚子都在打颤，蜜色肌肤上的精液格外显眼。  
赫宰见状，强压下欲要重燃的爱欲，将东海抱进怀中，并温柔地调侃：“小坏蛋，现在不仅祸害电器，连植物都不放过。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海侧过脸，任赫宰在他身上落下无数轻吻，“因为是小坏蛋，才能吃掉坏家伙…”

春风刮过，午休期间的校园格外安静。  
两人稍作休整，东海准备用完午餐便去公司。  
临走前，赫宰不舍，便又说：“那这次是真的不生我气了？”  
“嗯。”东海点点头，“你还和以前一样……”  
和以前一样。  
接着咯咯笑：“赫宰还和以前一样，是个色鬼！”  
知晓东海是在开玩笑，赫宰假意打他巴掌，但手指只是虚晃地擦着对方脸颊扫过。  
嗯。  
还和以前一样。


End file.
